Four Dragons
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Naruto disapeared for three minutes durning the fight with Haku. But now he's returned, three years older.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, so I got this idea after watching Forbidden Kingdom. So, have fun, and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Sasuke gazed at the ice mirrors, all hope lost. Nothing could get through them, and even if something did, Haku would destroy it.

"Teme, there's no way we're getting out of this alive," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke regarded his teammate with his new sharingan eyes, "Dobe, I'll think of something, just wait."

"It's useless, there's nothing you two can do," Haku told them.

Then, in the middle of the mirrors, a small black circle appeared, slowly growing larger. It began to swirl, with veins of gold running through it. Out of it, stepped a woman. She had long black hair, done up in a bun, and two flowers rested on her head. Turning to Naruto, she smiled, her brown eyes softening.

"Hello little one, my name is Ma Zhu," then her eyes hardened, "You will do well in my land. 神的意志是以您. 发生故障我們，年輕戰士."

With that, she disappeared, reappearing before Naruto. She pulled back her leg, and sent a powerful back kick at him, knocking him through the portal.

Smiling, Ma Zhu whispered, "He will be our savior…" before disappearing.

四條龍

Kakashi and Zabuza were pitched in battle, when a blue vortex appeared in the middle of their fight.

"What could that be?" Kakashi whispered, eyes wide.

Then, all of a sudden, two figures came flying out of it. Both wore straw hats covering their faces, and both wore strange robes. One was a man, while the other was woman.

"我不認為我們再是在瓷," the male told his companion.

"我认识您蠢貨," the woman snapped, turning to regard the dissaering vortex, "怎麼我們回来在家?"

The man shrugged, then turned to Kakashi and Zabuza. They could only see the bottom half of his face, but it had lit up with a huge grin.

"Kakashi! 是三年! 怎么样您老師?" the man smiled.

"Uh…do I know you?" Kakashi asked.

"老師! 它是我，Naruto," the man smiled.

"I can't understand you!" Kakshi yelled at him.

"That's because you are not listening," the woman snarled, imperfect Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, so I got this idea after watching Forbidden Kingdom. So, have fun, and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Japanese, _Chinese _

________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi stared at the two in confusion. He had never met them before, so how could he know them? The man pulled off his straw hat to reveal a calm face, which was marred by six whisker marks. His blue eyes held amusement in them as Kakashi and Zabuza tried to figure out what was happening.

"Na-Naruto?" Kakashi stuttered, "How is his possible? You're twelve!"

"Teacher, I haven't been twelve for three years," Naruto frowned, "In fact, this is where I disapered from…"

"It seems that Ma Zhu sent us here," the girl then bowed, "I am very sorry for my rudeness. My name is Lian. I am very pleased to meet you. Naruto has told me of your adverntures."

"Thank you…" Kakashi stared at her in confusion, "This makes no sense."

"_It makes no sense to him because he is a foolish old man_," Lian snapped to Naruto.

"_Now, now, please be tolerant of those who you have just met Lian_," Naruto smiled at her.

"_Why should I be tolerant of them? They'll just be useless when we need them,"_ Lain told him frowning.

"Teacher, can you tell us what's going on here?" Naruto asked Kakashi, not wanting to worry about what Lian was mentioning.

"We're defending the bridge Naruto," Kakashi frowned, "Is there something I need to know?"

"No, I just wanted to know so that I could explain it to Sasuke and Haku when they came here," Naruto and Lian turned to the twelve year olds who came running up to see what was going on.

Sasuke stared at the older Naruto who was talking to Lian in a strange language.

"Sensei what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure, but somehow Naruto isn't twelve anymore," Kakashi tried to explain.

"It is all Ma Zhu's fault," Lian told them, staring at the end of the bridge, "We will explain after we deal with the trash."

"What trash?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, well, it seems even the great demon can be defeated by humans," Gaoto's mocking voice called from the mist, that cleared to reveal him standing with his minions, "Looks like I need to get rid of you."

Lian frowned, "_It is people like you that make me fear for humanity_."

Naruto shifted his gaze to her, "_Do you wish to deal with him?_"

"_Yes…_" Lain smirked, and quickly pulled off her bamboo hat. Long white hair flowed down her back. In a smooth practiced gesture, she flicked her wrist and sent the hat spinning.

"That's useless!" Haku cried, "It will do nothing!"

"That's where you're wrong," Naruto smirked, "Lian is a master. Nothing she does is pointless."

As the hat flew towards Gaoto, a stray sunbeam hit it, making the edge shimmer. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"That's…" he began.

"_Hidden Blade, Phantom Style_," Lian told him, as the blade on her hat slit Gaoto's throat.

Stunned silence filled the bridge. Naruto was the first to break it by stepping forward.

"If I were you, I would run," he smiled at them, eyes cold, "Lian isn't forgiving of fools who cross our paths."

"Why should I be?" Lian asked, "You are to compassionate, Dragon of the Wind." 

"And you are too cold, Dragon of Water," Naruto smiled wickedly at her, "I will deal with the filth."

"_Foolish boy! Do not talk to you master that way!_" Lian yelled, glaring at him.

Naruto bowed, before walking over to the goons, who were staring at Gaoto's corpse.

"Be prepared to face the Dragon of the Wind," Naruto smirked, "I'll tear you to pieces."


End file.
